simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Deusas, Capítulo I: Bruxas?!
Bruxas?!: sobre o capítulo ' Bruxas?! ' é o piloto de Deusas, no qual as três bruxas Karina, Júlia e Alexia vão surpreendentemente descobrir quem e é claro, o que são. Fora escrito há mais de um mês atrás e é um dos meus preferidos. Porém, o segundo estará bem mais legal! Primeiro Capítulo: Bruxas?! O universo, desde o início, sempre fora dono de várias —, inúmeras divisões; entre elas o Mundo Mágico e o planeta Terra, que são estranhamente interligados desde o primórdio dos tempos. Vindas do Mundo Mágico, bruxas têm chegado ao planeta terráqueo " causando "! E com elas, feiticeiros de cunho maligno também. Porém, uma profecia secular previu o chegar ao Mundo Mágico e ao planeta Terra de um triplo laço mágico, feito de três bruxas e que viria para dar fim ao mal! São elas, as Deusas. Há séculos atrás, Marta, Maria e Marcela vieram do Mundo Mágico, visando constituir uma família sem magia; as três estavam desoladas e desacreditaram nos seus poderes. Casaram-se com terráqueos e desfizeram seus laços mágicos, abrindo mão de seus poderes, feitiços, etc. A família delas persistira várias décadas humana, porém, a profecia concretizou-se e dessa —, dessas, famílias cujas origens são mágicas, nasceram as Deusas. Já é 2017 e Júlia, Karina e Alex são melhores amigas; desconhecem as três, porém, a real relação existente entre suas famílias, July, Ka e Alex cresceram juntas: eram vizinhas e desde jovens sempre deram-se muito bem. Hoje, anos depois, elas já estão crescidas e poderosas. Mas... As decepções ao longo de suas vidas like mulheres adultas fez-lhes recuar e, as três decidiram-se: após longas discussões, sonhos dos quais desistiram e coisas do gênero, vão morar juntas! Sim: elas estavam realizando o sonho de várias garotas, morar com suas melhores amigas; isso não é simplesmente perfeito? Compraram um casarão amarelo, bem decorado, grande, espaçoso; três quartos, dois banheiros, um porão; o suficiente! O lugar era repleto de flores, árvores, quadros, bons assentos, etc. A cozinha era linda: as janelas dela traziam o sol de fora para dentro e o lugar inteiro era bem iluminado; bem como as três almejavam! A casa fora barata. Era o primeiro dia delas lá e as três estavam, é... A melhor palavra para descrever como elas estavam é " emocionadas ", " emoção ". É o que elas sentiam ao ver que, depois de tantos anos, estavam entre amigas de novo, sem segredos, sem falsas intenções ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eram três mulheres, eram três amigas, eram três poderosas gatas que iriam arrebentar! As caixas de papelão espalhadas sob o lugar estavam cheias de móveis, mesinhas, roupas, a geladeira, o fogão, o sofá, etc. Um caminhão estava parado logo afrente do casarão, esperando July vir buscar as caixas que restaram. Ela foi; elas organizaram tudo e pronto: a casa estava, após uma longa e —, cansativa tarde, mobiliada e pronta para ser usada! Oh sim, o casarão amarelo das Deusas! center|650px —Ah, eu nunca mais quero mobiliar um lugar desses, gente... - Dizia Alex, deitada sob uma caixa de papelão. Ela era mais masculina, tinha um estilo próprio: o cabelo dela era bem curto e loiro, os olhos verdes e a pele parda. Ela vestia um short jeans, um top e, embora prefira utilizar o preto, um batom lilás, bem de leve. Alex era super inteligente; séria, determinada e também tímida. Diferente de Ka e July, ela era mais " na dela ", não curtia sair ou conhecer novas pessoas. Preferia ficar no seu canto, lendo um livro e, ou ouvindo música. —É, foi pesado carregar todas essas caixas de papelão e retirar os móveis de dentro. Subir eles então... O segundo andar tá lindo né? Ai estou tão ansiosa pra estrear meu quarto! Comprei um espelho bem grande e lindo, vou colocar no banheiro para me arrumar antes de sair. Vocês já sabem, garotas. Eu preciso de mais tempo no banheiro e também mais tempo para dormir. E sabem por que, né? - Dizia July, que estreava o sofá, deitada sob ele. Ela tinha longos e lisos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e a pele negra. Ela era super estilosa, vaidosa, nervosinha e eventualmente, explosiva. Vestia um vestido super lindo — e cobria os braços com um casaquinho poodle style. No pescoço, uma tatuagem de renda que mais parecia um colar e nos pulsos, caras pulseiras de " ouro ", ou algum metal parecido com: só faltava uma coroa, pois ela já era uma rainha. —A gente sabe, pois belas rainhas precisam descansar seus atributos. E é claro, belas rainhas acordam por último. A gente sabe, July. - Suspirou e, sorriu Ka, que estava de pé afrente de Alex. Ela estava acima do peso (e muito bem, obrigado!), o cabelo dela era curto, ondulado e castanho claro. Seus olhos eram azuis e ela era basicamente, despreocupada. Karina trabalhava num escritório de advocacia como secretária vulgo faz tudo do lugar. Ela era bem humorada, simpática e querida por todos ao seu redor; Karina era um amor! —Gente já está tarde e vou ir dormir. E você também deveria ir Ka, afinal amanhã acorda cedo para ir trabalhar. Trabalhar com advogados deve ser bem sexy, não é? Só estou brincando... Cara que sono, nos mudar pra cá deu muito trabalho, viu? É melhor ser divertido. - Riu Alexia, que subiu para seu quarto. As garotas também foram. July, em frente ao espelho do seu, dizia: —Linda! Poderosa. Mas aí, aí ela chorou. —Te falta algo. Me falta... Será que eu irei alcançar os meus sonhos e, e virar... Virar o que eu mais almejo, desejo. Me tornar, sim, me tornar uma super atriz? Será? Eu preciso conseguir, farei tudo que for preciso. Minha vida já está rondada por decepções. Jason Nelson, que eu amei desde que adolescente me pede em casamento e eu feito uma tola aceito. Jessica Spears, my best friend, diz que vai me ajudar com os preparativos do casamento e um dia antes flagro os dois transando no chão do banheiro. Eu já chorei tanto... Não mais! Eu serei a atriz que quero ser, serei famosa e terei fãs! Sim, terei. July enxugou suas lágrimas com uma toalha, prendeu o cabelo e foi dormir. Ela estava cansada, Alex e Ka também. Alex, em seu quarto... " Ler é tudo! E eu já li tantos livros para esquecer as coisas ruins que passei e têm funcionado. Vir morar com Karina e Júlia, depois de tantos anos sem falar com elas foi uma loucura, mas, tá... Uma loucura legal, né! E eu nem me arrependo. Elas são garotas tão, legais... Tão diferente das que já conheci. Éramos vizinhas há anos atrás, nossa amizade começou assim, ah... Lembro de que com o passar dos anos, nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes e nós nunca mais nos falamos. Não tínhamos brigado, só crescido. Isso acontece. " - Pensava ao relembrar sobre sua infância, Alexia. Ela estava sob sua cama, lendo um romance policial. No seu quarto, Ka... Karina já estava dormindo. A noite foi ótima para as três: após terem arrumado tudo, foram dormir e conseguiram descansar bem. Estava cedo quando Ka acordou, tomou um banho e foi trabalhar. No caminho para o trabalho, fazia frio. Ela estava agasalhada e sob o pescoço usava um cachecol azul. Caminhava para chegar ao escritório de advocacia onde já era bem conhecida —, escritório esse que era bem perto do casarão amarelo. No caminho para o trabalho, ela via, todos os dias, os moradores de rua deitados sob o chão sujo, enfileirados, alguns sob o efeito de drogas. Ka, ao vê-los, sempre pensava... " Como é que eu posso ajudar essas pessoas? Sinto que dentro de mim há algo, algo especial. E que pode ajudar tanta gente! Eles não merecem tanto sofrimento, cara. Será que sou a única que passa aqui todos os dias e pensa o quão ruim são as vidas deles? E pior do que isso, há crianças ao redor, bebês! O capitalismo, ah o capitalismo. Maravilhoso para mim, péssimo para eles. Não estou querendo criticar o sistema, mas... Poxa. " Mal percebia Ka, que já estava chegando ao escritório. Ela parou, olhou ao redor e riu. Entrou. No casarão, Alex acordava. Mesmo após dormir —, e muito, ela estava cansada. Pensou " Ah, não tem nada para fazer então... Acho que vou dormir mais. Foda-se vocês todos! ", mas aí pensou melhor e levantou. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e desceu até a cozinha. Preparou seu café da manhã, se sentou, comeu e ficou lá, pensando... Pensou muito. E chegou a conclusão de que sua vida precisava tomar um rumo: ela iria trabalhar, ou ser a doméstica do casarão? Decidiu que iria trabalhar. Colocou uma roupa mais " apresentável ", pegou sua bolsa e saiu para procurar um emprego no centro. July, no seu quarto, ainda dormia. Belas rainhas acordam por último, diria ela. " O que é que eu estou fazendo? Indo procurar um emprego sem ninguém ter sugerido que eu fosse fazer isso? Estou maluca? O centro está tão longe, pegarei um táxi. Tenho vinte reais, é o suficiente para ir até lá. Bom, já era hora de eu ir trabalhar. As garotas são tão independentes, é hora de largar os livros e ser responsável. " - Pensava, quando viu um táxi chegando mais perto; ela fez o sinal e ele parou. Ela entrou. —Bom dia. - Dizia o motorista, que aos olhos de Alexia era um gato. Não, aos olhos dela ele não era. Mas ele era. Só que não aos olhos dela. Alex era despreocupada com esse tipo de coisa, aliás, desinteressada. Oh não, ela não precisava de um homem. —Bom dia. Me leve até o centro, por favor. Ele acelerou. Alex pegou seu celular, colocou seu fone e foi ouvindo ' No Scrubs ', TLC. Oh sim, aquela música era tudo para ela! E sim, aos olhos —, quer dizer, ouvidos dela! Mas o motorista daquele táxi viu nela algo diferente e estava interessado. O sinal estava vermelho e as ruas cheias, eles estavam parados. Então, ele decidiu puxar assunto: —Você mora aqui perto? —Desculpa, eu estava ouvindo música. O que é que o senhor perguntou? " Senhor? Ela deve estar me achando velho demais. " - Concluiu. —Eu perguntei se você mora por perto? —Ah. É, eu moro por aí... —Qual o seu nome? —Alexia. Por que? —Por nada! Eu só queria saber... Alexia. O que é que você vai fazer no centro? —Eu queria um emprego, mas não sei se vou ir procurar um quando chegar lá. Talvez eu só dê uma olhada numas lojas de roupa, quer dizer, numas livrarias. —Você é muito bonita, Alex. —Você está sendo indiscreto. Eu não lhe dei intimidade para isso. - Recuou, colocando seus fones de ouvido. O motorista, sem jeito e envergonhado, pediu desculpas. Ele acelerou quando o sinal abriu e chegou ao destino de Alex; o centro. Ele parou, pediu desculpas outra vez e ela deu-lhe o dinheiro. Dezenove reais até o centro. Até que estava barato. Ela saiu do táxi e dirigiu-se até o centro, o centro do centro, para ser mais específico. Os olhos dela viajaram por várias vitrines e lojas até encontrar um cartaz que dizia ' Procura-se cabeleireira ', e só então ela lembrou " Eu já fiz um curso e sei cortar cabelo! Será que... ", tomou coragem e entrou; o gerente logo veio até ela: —Olá! —Oi querido, vocês estão contratando? —Ah sim. Nós estamos. Vou te dar uns papéis e uma caneta, você responde e preenche tudo que a gente te liga. E também precisamos de uma cópia do seu currículo que precisa incluir... - Ela lhe interrompeu com um sorriso: —Sim, eu sei o que precisa incluir um currículo. Obrigada. Ele lhe trouxe os papéis e uma caneta. Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor: várias donas de casa fúteis rindo atoa. As folhas que estavam sob suas mãos tinham perguntas bem ' indiscretas ', diria ela. Mas Alex já tinha entendido tudo: era necessário saber, por exemplo, o tipo de assunto que você vai dar para as clientes. Afinal, elas estavam lá mais para fofocar do que para cortar ou cuidar do cabelo. Então, ela improvisou e deu respostas bem ' quentes ', quando possível é claro. Entregou os papéis ao gerente mal intencionado cujo corte de cabelo lhe embrulhou o estômago e retirou de sua bolsa uma cópia do seu currículo, que deixou sob o balcão e foi embora. Ela comeu algo ali no centro e voltou para casa. July estava descansando os atributos; estava dormindo, sim, não iria acordar tão cedo. —Trouxe umas compras do mercado! - Gritou, do primeiro andar, Alex, com sacolas que deixou no sofá. Ela percebeu que July estava dormindo e foi chamá-la, mas desistiu: não queria ouvir sobre belas rainhas e como ela é linda. Recuou, desceu ao primeiro andar de novo, pegou as sacolas e foi até a cozinha. Organizou tudo e foi para sala assistir televisão. Um estouro foi ouvido por Alex. Ela se levantou e olhou ao redor, ouviu outro. Percebeu que vinha do porão. Alexia era corajosa, confiante; bem resolvida, decidida, poderosa, você já entendeu... Temeu sim, que fosse algum ladrão ou algo do gênero, e foi até lá conferir: não recuou, já tinha se decidido! Iria descobrir o que era. Ao chegar no porão, Alex desceu alguns degraus e olhou ao redor. Estava escuro, mas a luz do térreo, que ao porão teve acesso através da porta aberta acima dela, iluminou as coisas por lá. Não muito, mas era o suficiente. Ela procurou nas estantes mais próximas uma lanterna: —Sei que há uma aqui... - Dizia. Ela encontrou o objeto e ligou-lhe, trazendo luz ao redor dela. Foi quando a porta lá de cima se fechou. Ela recuou, assustou-se. Ao dar passos para trás recuando, tocou em algo. Virou-se para ver o que era, aos poucos: a lanterna iluminava tudo, mas as mãos dela tremiam e, de repente, a lanterna caiu. A sombra do que parecia ser um homem tomou as paredes; Alex suou frio. Não era um homem. No segundo andar, July acordou com o grito desesperado de Alexia. Ela saiu correndo, parou. Recuou, deu uma olhadinha no espelho " Ok, está tudo ok. " e, continuou: correu rápido para recuperar o tempo que perdeu em frente ao seu belo —e maravilhoso reflexo. Ela desceu as escadas correndo, tropeçou e quase caiu, mas não deu bola e persistiu. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que Alex não estava ali. Foi ao porão, e ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com um terrível ser de quatro braços, pele marrom e oleosa, chifres, narizes de cobra, dentes afiados, asas gigantes e três caldas dez vezes maiores! Ele era uma mistura de touro, barata e cobra. Um monstro terrível que parecia ter saído direto de Hollywood. Sim, um monstro hollywoodiano estava vivendo no porão do casarão. —ALEX! - Gritou July, que estendeu os braços na direção dela, querendo dizer algo como " Vem, corre! ". Porém, quando ela fez isso, algo aconteceu; uma esfera vermelha surgiu sob os pés do monstro, que recuou com um pulo para trás. Ele sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu, intrigando mais os corações trêmulos e mentes perturbadas que caracterizaram July e Alex num momento desses. Alexia subiu correndo e foi direto para a sala. Ela estava ofegante. July foi logo atrás. —O QUE FOI AQUILO?! O que foi aquilo?! O que foi aquilo, o que foi aquilo, o que foi aquilo July?! July! O que foi aquilo?! - Alex estava girando, perturbada. July estava pensativa. Isso era raro de ocorrer, mas ela estava. Esticou os braços em direção ao abajur querendo testar algo: ele derreteu. Ela se assustou e recuou para trás, Alex também. —Como foi que você fez isso?!!!! —Eu não sei! Eu só senti que, que era possível. Quando eu vi você tão perto dele ou sei lá, daquilo? Tanto faz, eu senti tanto medo de que algo te acontecesse e só fiz o que achei melhor, estiquei meus braços para te puxar, mesmo estando longe e... De repente ele pareceu queimar ou derreter. Há algo bizarro acontecendo nesse lugar, talvez seja a casa, ou talvez seja nós. —Nós? Quem está derretendo coisas é você. —Como é que nós vamos contar isso pra Karina? Ela não vai acreditar! —Eu não sei. Ela está trabalhando e vai demorar para chegar, eu acho. O escritório de advocacia em que Karina trabalhava era próximo do casarão. Ele era localizado no quinto andar de um altíssimo prédio executivo. Ela estava numa sala, organizando alguns papéis, separando alguns relatórios e distribuindo funções seguindo ordens diretas do chefão local, um velho rico. Foi quando um advogado mais velho chegou e ela viu no olhar dele indiscretas, desnecessárias e dispensáveis segundas intenções; ela lhe ignorou e persistiu arrumando tudo por lá, estava sentada ao redor de uma mesa e estava tão concentrada que mal percebeu ele chegando mais perto. Só estavam ela e ele lá. A tensão foi grande quando ela deixou de olhar os papéis, olhou para cima e percebeu ele ali. Ela se levantou e deu passos para trás chegando bem perto das vidraças, janelas de vidro retangulares, vidro do chão ao teto. —Senhor Marcos. O que quer aqui? —Calma Ka. Pode me chamar só de Marcos, eu só vim conversar com você... - E ele foi chegando mais perto. Quando ela percebeu, estava envolta por ele e seus braços. Ele tentou lhe agarrar e, foi quando aconteceu; os pés, as mãos, as pernas, o tronco inteiro e até a cabeça. O corpo do advogado passou reto por Ka, como se ela não estivesse ali. Em decorrência disso ele tropeçou e foi ao encontro das vidraças, que quebraram com o peso dele sob elas e ele acabou por cair do quinto andar. Morreu ao colidir com o chão; Karina saiu correndo, desesperada. Ela recebeu o auxílio moral e físico de todos ao redor dela, chamaram a polícia e também uma ambulância. A polícia chegou primeiro e fez algumas perguntas ao pessoal. A sala foi interditada, o lugar ao redor do corpo também. A ambulância logo que chegou, levou o senhor Marcos, já sem vida ao hospital. Karina foi interrogada nos corredores do escritório sobre o que aconteceu, já que ela era a única que estava com o advogado quando o incidente ocorreu: —Olá, eu sou o investigador Rafael e já estive aqui antes. Parece que vocês tem problemas com essas vidraças, não é? Irei ser direto, vejo que está abalada. O que aconteceu lá dentro? —Eu estava arrumando uns papéis, quando o senhor Marcos chegou e... Ela pausou. Repensou sobre o que diria. Estava tão atordoada, o que realmente tinha acontecido? Nem ao menos ela que, viu e sentiu tudo, saberia responder. —E então disse algumas coisas estranhas, ele parecia alterado. Há boatos de que cheirava cocaína há alguns meses, estava com problemas no casamento até onde eu sei. E aí... Ka chorou, enxugou suas lágrimas e continuou. O policial ouviu o relato, cético sobre as palavras de Karina: —Ele estava tão alterado que, eu nem sei se ele percebeu o que fez. Pulou. Pulou, se atirou de lá. Eu tentei impedir, mas foi rápido demais. E foi isso que aconteceu. - Dizia ela, gaguejando. Estava vermelha. O escritório foi fechado mais cedo e ela foi levada até sua casa por uma amiga. No carro... —Você tá bem Ka? —Eu tô sim. Só muito confusa. Olha obrigada por me trazer até aqui viu, Jesy? Você é sempre tão gentil comigo. Obrigada mesmo, eu não sei se conseguiria vir andando, do jeito que estou. Mas eu ficarei bem, só espero que a família dele também fique, perder alguém desse jeito deve ser terrível. Bom, tô indo lá. Beijos Jesy. - Elas se abraçaram e Ka desceu. Quando ela chegou, o clima dentro do casarão não era tão diferente. Alexia e Júlia ainda estavam assustadas, confusas e atordoadas, tanto quanto Karina: —Aconteceu algo louco hoje. - Disseram as três ao mesmo tempo. Os olhares que trocaram foram estilo " Que?! " e Ka foi se sentar entre elas para conversar, na sala. —Karina cê tá bem? Seus olhos... Você estava chorando? - Perguntou Alex. —Hoje no escritório um cara tentou me estuprar, quer dizer, eu acho que ele só queria uns beijos, eu acho. Estou tentando fazer parecer menos terrível, só que não dá... Olha isso foi horrível mas, o que aconteceu foi tão louco que eu mal tive tempo pra pensar nisso e sobre isso, ele meio que, passou reto por mim, para ser mais clara, é como se eu estivesse ali e ao mesmo tempo não, é como se... Por uns segundos eu estivesse intangível, não fosse mais matéria. Meu corpo foi desmaterializado e eu fiquei, por alguns segundos, intocável. Intangível! Acho que foi algum tipo de anjo que fez isso para me proteger. Isso só reforça minha fé e revigora meu espírito. Apesar de tudo que me aconteceu hoje, eu estou bem. E garotas ter vocês comigo é... Maravilhoso. Nem sei explicar. - Ka sorriu e abraçou as duas, que estavam chocadas em relação ao seu relato. —Ka. Acho que não foi um anjo. Eu também fiz algo parecido. Olha! —Espera! July, o que é que você vai derreter? —Ah aquele vaso de flores. —Ok... —Derreter? Do que estão falando? —Só olhe, ok Ka? - Dizia July, com um sorriso. Ela apontou seu dedo indicador na direção de um vaso de flores. O olhar dela era definitivo para o objeto, que derreteria sob o desejo dela. Ao redor dele surgiu uma esfera de calor destrutivo que fez ele sumir. Do barro ao pó, do vaso só sobrou poeira. Júlia sorriu: estava gostando disso. —Céus! Que... Demais! —É, mas nós também vimos algo estranho. Um bicho terrível e gigante lá no porão, era tipo um monstro de filme, é sério. Nós não estamos brincando Ka, era gigante! Uma mistura maluca que resultou num terrível, acho que num terrível demônio. Tem algo acontecendo e eu sei que envolve nós três e o casarão! Se bem que eu não demonstrei poder sobrenatural algum, talvez seja só com vocês duas... - Explicou Alex, surpreendendo e intrigando as três ao mesmo tempo: o que é que estava acontecendo com as três amigas de infância no casarão amarelo recém comprado por elas? O silêncio reinou. Mas os olhares que trocaram diriam muitas coisas. —Hoje... Hoje eu entreguei meu currículo num salão lá do centro. Acho que eles vão me chamar. - Dizia Alexia, tentando quebrar o terrível silêncio que se instalou no lugar. —É claro que vão, você é boa. - Suspirou Ka. Foi quando de repente, surgiu atrás dela o monstrengo que tentou atacar Alex. As garotas ao ouvirem os passos dele, assustaram-se. Elas estavam sentadas quando perceberam que não estavam sozinhas no casarão; se levantaram correndo e encararam ele mais uma vez. Sim, estavam trêmulas, porém decididas. Elas atacariam de volta dessa vez, algo dizia para elas que era o certo. Estavam se sentido poderosas! —Alex, você deve ter algum poder também, ótima hora para testar!!! - Dizia July, nervosa. —EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS BRUXAS! - Bradou o monstro, correndo na direção das três. Ele pulou sob o sofá e estava chegando perto. Foi quando Alexia lançou seus olhares nele e um vaso de flores próximo caiu; direto pro chão: a água dele, no entanto, estava flutuando sob o ar. A água foi na direção do monstrengo e envolveu seu crânio, lhe afogando. Ele recuou com um pulo, ficando atrás do sofá outra vez. As garotas sorriram. —Então seu poder deve ser mover água ou algo parecido! - Sorriu Júlia. —É desse monstro que estavam falando? Parece uma barata gigante! —Garotas o que é aquilo?!!! - Estremeceu Alexia. A criatura estava contorcendo-se de pé, no chão, nas paredes. Parecia ter perdido o controle de algo, mas, para o desespero das três, não era bem isso; estava preparando um ataque! Ele parou e expandiu sua boca, revelando mandíbulas titânicas. Delas, faíscas eram cuspidas. As garotas não só compreenderam, mas também estremeceram ao perceber o que estava para vir. —Alex, seus poderes de água podem nos salvar! —Eu percebi algo July. Você pode invocar suas esferas de calor, mas já eu, não posso invocar a água! Eu posso movê-la, coisa que você não demonstrou com os seus poderes... Devem estar em níveis diferentes. Eu preciso de água existente no lugar! —Mas existe. Os canos! - Avisou Ka. —Nesse caso, nossas paredes vão explodir! Alex gesticula com as mãos para o ar, é quando as paredes ao redor são —, em partes, rompidas e os canos delas também. A água deles é muita e vai na direção das Deusas; uma parede dela, visando cessar o fogo que viria na direção delas. Uma terrível e calorosa bola de fogo surge entre os dentes do monstrengo, fazendo as bruxas recuarem, indo para trás. A bola sai de lá e vai na direção delas, tendo de enfrentar a água de Alex: —Alex, você está conseguindo segurar?? —Não sei, é meio estranho dizer isso. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo, mas acho que vai dar pra segurar sim! - Dizia, nervosa. —Vou atacá-lo! - Disse July, decidida. Ela levou seus braços ao ar, colocando eles na direção exata do alvo; o monstrengo. A água e a bola de fogo persistiram, mas os poderes de Júlia não interfeririam nisso! Uma esfera de calor destrutivo surgiu sob os pés do inseto touro vulgo bicho super bizarro: —AAAAAAH! BRUXA MALDITAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ele recuou, deu um pulo para trás. —Você caiu no meu truque! Ele mal percebeu mas, duas esferas teriam sido tragas ao casarão. A esfera que se estabeleceu sob seus pés era pequena, porém, uma logo atrás dele era bem maior! Quando ele pulou para trás, caiu sob ela; boa! A esfera de fogo por ele lançada, no entanto, fez evaporar a água de Alex e estava indo na direção das três. É quando Ka, que sabia de seus poderes de intocável, segurou bem forte nas mãos de July e Alexia: —O que você está fazendo, Karina?!!!!! - Esbraveceu Júlia. —Estou tentando transferir os meus poderes sob nós três, visando fazer aquela coisa passar reto. Vai destruir mais uma parte do casarão, mas eu acho que está tudo bem não morrer em prol disso. Ok? - Sorriu. A esfera veio com tudo. Elas fecharam os olhos, assustadas. Parecia um meteoro. Um estouro! Ela colidiu direto com as paredes do casarão, uma explosão! No entanto, ela estava mais fraca por ter perdido tempo com a água de Alex, o estrago foi bem menor. As bruxas viram afrente delas o monstrengo tendo fim. Tomado por uma esfera destrutiva invocada por July, ele estava derretendo. Quando se foi, as garotas não sabiam o que dizer. Se sentaram, olharam ao redor: o chão estava coberto por uma massa nojenta que era o corpo bizarro do monstro, derretido. As paredes quebradas, canos estourados, água por todo o lado e afrente delas um tremendo buraco envolto por fogo; Alex moveu a água que estava por lá para cessar o pequeno incêndio: —Vocês ouviram o que ele disse? Bruxas! —Então é o que nós somos, bruxas?! —July, Ka... Eu acho que sim. - Sorriu Alex. As três sorriram! —Ok, então como bruxas nós devemos conseguir dar um jeito nisso tudo. Sei lá, alguém sabe um feitiço caseiro para ajudar? Gente, a sala tá destruída. E quem ou o que era aquilo? Aquele, sei lá! Olha, se nós vamos ser atacadas por insetos nojentos todos os dias por sermos bruxas, eu não sei se quero ser uma. - Reclamou July. —Júlia! Nós temos poderes! Pare de ser tão egoísta, isso é maravilhoso. —Sabe o que é mais maravilhoso, Alex? Lá fora, os vizinhos estão chegando, cheios de perguntas sobre o que aconteceu aqui dentro! —Calma, nós iremos dar um jeito. - Sorriu Ka. Então, um feixe é aberto sob o ar; dele, luzes azuis surgem. Elas pareciam sugar tudo ao redor para dentro delas e as Deusas estavam inclusas. Juntas do sofá, elas e ele foram levadas para outro lugar. —O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!!!!!! - Se perguntou —, alterada, July. —Calma, deve ser algo de bruxa! - Entusiasmou-se Ka. —Algo de bruxa ou não, pode ser perigoso! - Estremeceu Alex. Juntas, elas foram parar num lugar extraterrestre. Mas, além e muito mais especial que isso: era um lugar mágico, era o Mundo Mágico! —Ok. Nós ainda estamos sentadas no sofá, mas... Ou aquele buraco na parede ficou trinta vezes maior, ou estamos noutro lugar. É, acho que o buraco está um pouco maior... - Dizia Ka, confusa. O olhar de July dizia " Garota, cala boca ". Mas Ka se defendeu: —O que foi? É o mais provável! De repente, surgiu um gato. Não, não era um cara style, ou um bonitão e sim um gato, de pé, quase um thundercat. Ele era branco, tinha olhinhos fofos e verdes, orelhinhas rosadas e um focinho tão... Fofinho! Mas ele era sério e parecia até mais velho que elas. As Deusas se assustaram: " Quem é esse?!!! " e já queriam atacar. Elas estavam no meio do nada, sob estradas de pedra, que estavam cobertas de raízes e flores, vindas das florestas próximas que rondavam o lugar do início ao fim. Sim, tudo parecia tão bonito... O céu estava azul, mas as nuvens vinham chegando, analisou Alex. O tempo logo nublaria e talvez, chovesse. O lugar era belo e pássaros gigantes batiam suas asas voando para longe, acima delas nos céus tão belos do lugar. Nada que pudessem notar: estavam preocupadas demais com o que estava acontecendo ali... Onde elas estavam?! —Olá, garotas. Eu sou Moaba! O príncipe dos gatos feiticeiros no Mundo Mágico. Se vocês estão aqui, é por que já sabem que são bruxas. - Ele sorriu. —AH! AH! Ele fala! AH! —O que é que você está fazendo Karina? - Repreendeu July. —Parece que tudo é mágico ao nosso redor. O que está acontecendo?! - Perguntou Alex, nervosa. —Eu irei explicar tudo... Venham comigo! —Devemos ir? - Perguntou Ka. —Ele parece legal. - Dizia Alex. —Legal? Ele é um felino! - Avisou Júlia. Elas levantaram e seguiram com ele: estavam receosas sobre o que era ser " o príncipe dos gatos feiticeiros no Mundo Mágico " e sobre que lugar era esse sob o qual pisavam. Incertas, inseguras e assustadas: as bruxas só sabiam que algo ' punk ' estaria para acontecer com elas! Algo... Inesquecível.